When The Fireworks End
by Yuuki Azusa
Summary: Miku si jenius yang penyendiri menyukai Kaito sang idol sekolah yang ceria namun menyimpan banyak kesedihan. Sebelum musim panas tahun ini berakhir, sebelum kembang api berakhir, Miku ingin menghabiskan banyak waktu dengan Kaito./ My first fic in vocaloid fandom. Gaje dan alay. RnR?


_**When The Fireworks End**_

 _ **A Vocaloid Fanfiction**_

 _ **By : Yuuki Azusa**_

 _ **Desclaimer : Vocaloid © Yamaha, Crypton**_

 _ **Rated : T**_

 _ **Genre : Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Romance**_

 _ **Pair : Shion Kaito x Hatsune Miku**_

 _ **Karena ini fic pertamaku di fandom Vocaloid, mohon dimaafkan jika ada banyak kesalahan.**_

 _ **Selamat Membaca!**_

 **ooo**

Musim panas telah dimulai sejak beberapa hari yang lalu. Mungkin sebentar lagi, pengumuman liburan musim panas akan dideklarasikan diseluruh sekolah yang ada di Jepang. Salah satunya adalah SMA Yamaha, SMA favorit yang elit dan sangat populer.

"Teman-teman, aku punya kabar bagus. Kata guru-guru, mulai besok liburan musim panas sudah dimulai!" teriak seorang siswa berambut _honey blonde_ yang sepertinya baru kembali ke kelas. Para siswa yang lain yang mendengar kabar dari sang siswa _honey blonde_ a.k.a. Kagamine Len segera mengerubungi Len untuk memastikan kabar yang Len katakan benar. Setelah itu, para siswa pun bersorak senang. Mereka mulai berisik merencanakan kegiatan mereka selama liburan musim panas. Ada yang berencana pergi berwisata ke tempat-tempat tertentu seperti pantai. Ada juga yang berencana kembali ke kampung halaman selama liburan musim panas.

"Haah… Enaknya bisa liburan. Aku iri banget sama mereka. Mereka bisa bermain dan berlibur sepuasnya saat liburan musim panas. Sedangkan aku? Kerjaanku selama liburan hanyalah belajar, belajar, dan terus belajar. Benar-benar menyebalkan. Padahal, aku ingin sekali saja berlibur dan _refreshing_ agar tidak stress. Tapi orang tuaku selalu melarangku. Dasar, mereka memang tidak perhatian sama sekali," keluh seorang siswi berambut hijau toska panjang yang dikuncir gaya _twintails._ Ia adalah Hatsune Miku, siswi terpandai di kelas. Karena lahir dari keluarga terpandang dan disiplin, Miku tumbuh sebagai gadis disiplin yang jenius dan berbakat. Ia selalu dituntut menjadi yang terbaik oleh keluarganya. Karena itulah, Miku selalu belajar setiap harinya. Ia selalu mengasah bakatnya yang kebetulan berbakat dalam bidang musik. Namun, semua hal itu malah membuatnya menjadi seorang penyendiri. Tak heran jika Miku selama ini tidak pernah punya teman dekat. Dan itu membuatnya kesepian.

"Hei, Miku-chan. Besok malam, kelas kita akan mengadakan pesta kembang api ditaman. Ini semua idenya Kaito. Dia ingin semuanya datang saat pesta. Dan aku ditugaskan untuk mendata mereka yang mau ikut. Miku-chan, kamu datang ya," ujar Megurine Luka, teman sekelas Miku yang cukup dekat dengan Miku.

Sebenarnya, Miku sangat ingin mengikuti pesta itu. Namun sayang, Miku ingat kalau besok malam dia ada les. Miku tidak bisa bolos les walau hanya satu hari. Dengan senyum penuh meminta maaf, Miku menolak dengan halus ajakan Luka.

"Maaf ya, aku nggak bisa ikut."

"Kenapa kamu nggak bisa ikut?" kini giliran Kagamine Rin, saudara kembar Kagamine Len yang bertanya.

"Besok malam aku ada les," jawab Miku.

"Ya ampun, apa kamu nggak bisa meninggalkan les kamu untuk sehari saja. Ayolah, bolos saja. Kapan lagi kita bisa main dan kumpul bareng?" bujuk Rin.

"Maaf ya, aku tetap nggak bisa. Kalau aku ketahuan orang tuaku saat aku membolos les, bisa bahaya nanti," jelas Miku.

"Yah, sayang sekali ya. Padahal Kaito ingin sekali kamu ikut," kini giliran Sakine Meiko, teman dekat Kaito yang bicara.

Miku mengernyitkan alisnya mendengar perkataan Meiko. Kenapa Kaito sangat menginginkannya ikut ke pesta? Bukankah tanpa Miku, pesta masih bisa berjalan dengan lancar? Lagipula, Miku bukanlah orang yang asyik diajak saat berpesta. Dengan atau tanpa kehadiran Miku pun, pestanya pasti berjalan dengan meriah.

"Kaito! Miku nggak bisa ikut ke pesta karena besok malam, dia ada les!" teriak Meiko. Miku agak terkejut saat mendengar teriakan Meiko.

Dari kejauhan, seorang pemuda berparas tampan dengan rambut dan mata sebiru laut menatap kearah Miku dan yang lainnya. Kemudian ia menghampiri meja Miku dengan ekspresi yang sulit diartikan.

"Kenapa kamu nggak bisa ikut? Ayo katakan?!" kata Kaito sambil menggebrak meja Miku. Ekspresi wajahnya terlihat serius dan suaranya terdengar galak. Miku terkejut. Baru kali ini ia melihat Kaito seperti itu.

"Bukankah sudah jelas? Aku ada les besok," jawab Miku.

"Haah… Dasar anak pintar, kerjaannya belajar mulu. Apa nggak bisa kamu bolos sehari saja? Ayolah sehari saja, kumohon. Kumohon…" pinta Kaito dengan nada memohon. Melihat wajah Kaito yang seperti itu membuat Miku tidak bisa menolak permintaannya. Tapi tetap saja Miku tidak bisa membantah perintah orang tuanya.

"Sekali lagi, aku minta maaf ya Kaito. Aku… nggak bisa ikut," lirih Miku. Kaito tampak kecewa mendengar jawaban Miku.

"Sudahlah, Kaito. Jangan memaksanya. Kasihan Miku. Kamu tau kan kalau keluarga Miku itu sangat disiplin?" ujar Meiko. Kaito akhrinya menyerah.

"Baiklah, kalau maumu begitu," ujar Kaito sambil berlalu pergi. Mendengar suara Kaito yang terdengar kecewa, Miku jadi merasa tidak enak dengannya.

 **ooo**

Sepulang sekolah, Miku berjalan pelan di koridor sekolah. Miku adalah orang pertama yang pulang duluan hari ini. Teman-teman sekelas Miku yang lain sibuk merencanakan tentang pesta yang akan mereka buat besok. Jadi, mereka tidak bisa pulang lebih cepat. Hanya Miku yang tidak ikut pesta tersebut. Karena itu, Miku memutuskan untuk pulang duluan.

Selama perjalanan melewati koridor sekolah, Miku terus teringat dengan wajah Kaito. Shion Kaito adalah sudah berteman dengan Miku sejak SMP. Dia pemuda yang baik hati, ramah, ceria, manis, tampan, dekat dengan semua orang, dan populer. Dia punya banyak sekali _fansgirl_ sejak SMP. Walau terus-terusan satu kelas dengan Miku sejak SMP, Miku tidak pernah mengobrol akrab dengannya. Karena Kaito populer membuat Miku yang penyendiri kesulitan untuk berteman dekat dengannya.

Jujur saja, jika Miku ditanya apakah ia menyukai Kaito, maka Miku akan menjawab iya, sama seperti gadis lain yang menyukai Kaito. Tidak, tidak sama. Mungkin perasaan Miku lebih besar daripada gadis-gadis itu. Miku tidak menyukai Kaito karena ketampanannya ataupun kepopulerannya layaknya gadis lainnya. Yang jelas, Miku menyukai sesuatu yang ada di dalam diri Kaito. Menurut Miku, setiap kali ia memandang wajah tampan Kaito, Miku selalu merasa nyaman dan tenang. Karena warna biru di rambut dan mata Kaito menggambarkan dirinya yang seperti air, jernih dan tenang. Tanpa sadar, Miku selalu tersenyum sendiri setiap kali ia memikirkan Kaito.

"Miku!"

Lamunan Miku buyar begitu mendengar namanya dipanggil. Miku menoleh ke belakang dan didapatinya seorang pemuda berambut biru yang tengah berlari kearahnya. Itu adalah Kaito!

"Hah… Hah… Ternyata, jalanmu… cepat juga… ya…" ujar Kaito dengan nafas terengah-engah. Kaito berusaha mengembalikan pernafasannya seperti semula.

"K-Kaito? A-ada apa?" tanya Miku yang tiba-tiba menjadi gugup. Ya, dia memang selalu gugup jika di dekat Kaito.

Kaito tidak menjawab pertanyaan Miku. Ia malah mengambil sebungkus es stik berwarna biru yang ia simpan di saku celananya. Setelah merobek bungkus es stiknya, Kaito membagi es stik tersebut menjadi dua bagian sama rata.

"Nah, Miku. Coba buka mulutmu. Aaaa~"

Miku menuruti apa yang dikatakan Kaito. Kemudian, Kaito memasukan satu bagian es stik yang dingin dan manis itu ke dalam mulut Miku. Miku yang menerima es stik tersebut langsung merona merah. Ia yakin wajahnya sangat semerah tomat saat ini.

"Bagaimana? Rasanya manis dan dingin kan? Segar dan enak kan?" tanya Kaito sambil tersenyum. Miku tidak bisa menjawab karena segumpal es yang memenuhi mulutnya. Ia hanya bisa mengangguk.

"Besok malam sepulang les, jika kamu sempat, datanglah ke pesta. Aku akan menunggumu, Miku. Jaa ne~" setelah mengatakannya, Kaito berlalu sambil tersenyum lembut.

Miku melepas gagang es stik tersebut dari mulutnya. Kemudian, ia bergumam pelan.

"Apa sih, si bodoh itu," lalu, Miku tersenyum.

 **ooo**

Keesokkan malamnya, Miku datang ke taman yang dijanjikan sepulang dari les. Malam ini sudah pukul 10.00 pm. Miku tidak yakin kalau teman-temannya masih berkumpul disana. Sesampainya di taman, yang dilihat Miku hanyalah taman yang sepi dengan sisa kembang api disana sini. Pestanya sudah selesai.

"Haah~ Sudah kuduga. Mereka semua sudah pulang. Berarti, sia-sia saja aku membeli ini," gumam Miku sambil memandang sebungkus kembang api yang tadi dibelinya. Saat Miku akan pulang, tiba-tiba seseorang membekap mulutnya dari belakang.

"Diam dan tenanglah. Aku tidak akan menyakitimu kalau kamu tidak pergi dari sini," bisik orang tersebut dingin. Sontak Miku berteriak saking takutknya.

"Hei, hei, jangan berteriak. Kamu bisa mengganggu orang sekitar. Ini aku, Kaito. Tenanglah, Miku," ujar orang tersebut yang ternyata Kaito. Miku yang masih kaget menatap tajam Kaito.

"Kamu ini apa-apaan sih, Kaito?" omel Miku galak. Kaito hanya membalasnya dengan cengiran lebar.

"Maaf deh. Aku cuma iseng, pengen coba bikin Miku kaget. Tapi, baru kali ini aku dengar Miku teriak. Aku kaget saat tau kalau Miku ternyata punya suara secempreng itu," cibir Kaito. Miku tambah kesal karena diejek Kaito.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan disini?" tanya Miku.

"Hah? Kok kamu tanyanya gitu sih? Aku disini kan menunggumu, sesuai janjiku. Aku punya firasat kalau Miku bakal datang. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk menunggumu hingga larut malam. Kalau sampai jam 12 tepat kamu nggak datang, aku akan pulang," jelas Kaito. Miku terkejut. Ia tidak menyangka kalau Kaito akan menunggunya sampai seperti itu.

"Daripada bengong, lebih baik kita mainin ini. Sayangkan kalau sudah dibeli tapi nggak dimainin?" ujar Kaito sambil meraih sebungkus kembang api dari tangan Miku.

Miku mengangguk setuju. Walaupun sudah malam, mungkin tidak apa-apa jika Miku bermain sebentar. Lagipula, Miku juga butuh kesenangan agar ia tidak kesepian.

Miku dan Kaito mulai bermain kembang api. Mereka berdua terlihat sangat gembira. Miku tertawa diikuti dengan Kaito. Terkadang, Kaito yang iseng sengaja menyodorkan kembang apinya yang telah dinyalakan ke arah Miku dengan maksud menakut-nakuti Miku. Miku pun tidak mau kalah. Ia balas menyerang Kaito.

Setengah jam kemudian, pukul 10.30 pm. Semua kembang api yang Miku beli sudah habis, tak ada yang tersisa. Itu artinya, sekarang dalah waktunya pulang kerumah bagi Miku. Ya, walaupun sebenarnya Miku masih belum ingin pulang.

"Kembang apinya sudah habis. Sekarang juga sudah larut malam. Sepertinya aku harus pulang sekarang," ujar Miku.

"Kembang apinya belum habis. Pestanya juga belum berakhir," jawab Kaito.

"Eh?" Miku mengernyit heran tanda tidak mengerti maksud Kaito.

"Ne, Miku. Ayo kita main lagi. Ada satu tempat menyenangkan yang ingin kutunjukkan padamu," ujar Kaito sambil menarik tangan Miku.

"Tunggu, Kaito! Ini sudah malam. Aku harus pulang. Ibuku pasti—"

"Miku, aku tau kalau kamu sebenarnya belum ingin pulang," potong Kaito cepat.

"Aku tau kalau Miku sebenarnya kesepian. Aku ingin bisa menghapus rasa kesepian Miku dengan mengajak Miku bermain kali ini," ujar Kaito tulus. Itu membuat perasaan Miku menjadi hangat. Miku tidak tau kalau Kaito ternyata setulus dan seperhatian begitu pada Miku.

"Sekarang, aku akan memberimu dua pilihan. Pertama, jika kamu tetap menggenggam tanganku, maka kita berdua akan pergi. Kedua, jika Miku pelepaskan tanganku, maka kamu pulang dan akulah yang akan pergi sendiri. Jadi, bagaimana Miku?"

Miku diberikan dua pilihan yang cukup sulit. Memang benar, Miku masih ingin menghabiskan banyak waktu bersama Kaito. Ia tidak berpikir akan punya banyak waktu lagi di lain hari untuk bermain bersama Kaito. Tapi, Miku juga takut membantah aturan jam malam yang ditetapkan orang tuanya. Miku berpikir keras.

" _Aku ingin bersama dengan Kaito lebih lama lagi. Aku ingin bebas hari ini saja. Karena itu…"_ Miku pun bertekad untuk memilih pilihan pertama.

"Aku… akan ikut bersama Kaito," lirih Miku. Kaito tersenyum senang atas jawaban dari Miku. Ia menggenggam erat tangan Miku dan membawanya pergi.

"Ne, Miku. Ayo kita bersenang-senang sebelum kembang api berakhir!" teriak Kaito.

 **ooo**

Mereka kini telah sampai di tempat menyenangkan yang dimaksudkan Kaito. Tempat itu adalah…

"Laut!" seru Miku kagum. Ia menikmati udara sejuk dari laut yang letaknya tak terlalu jauh dari rumahnya.

"Kenapa kamu membawaku kesini, Kaito?" tanya Miku.

"Aku hanya ingin menunjukkan kembang api yang indah yang diledakan disini," jawab Kaito.

Keduanya pun duduk diatas pasir pantai. Tak lama kemudian, terdengarlah suara kembang api yang diluncurkan dan meledak diatas langit. Kembang api itu terlihat seperti bunga berwarna-warni yang sangat indah menghiasi gelapnya malam bersama para bintang.

Miku tersenyum bahagia menatap pemandangan tersebut. Hal itu juga membuat Kaito bahagia yang sejak tadi terus memperhatikan ekspresi wajah Miku.

"Ne, Miku. Apa kamu tau? Sejak dulu aku selalu memperhatikanmu. Miku yang jenius. Miku yang cantik. Miku yang baik hati. Miku yang selalu dipuji banyak orang. Terkadang, aku iri dengan Miku yang seperti itu. Aku ingin jadi seperti Miku. Namun, aku ini bodoh. Aku nggak bisa menjadi seperti Miku. Tapi, tanpa sadar aku mulai senang saat aku memperhatikan Miku. Aku menyukai saat-saat memandang Miku dari jauh. Aku ingin dekat dengan Miku, namun sepertinya aku nggak bisa dekat dengan Miku. Karena status kita berbeda. Aku yakin mana mungkin Miku mau bermain dengan orang bodoh seperti aku. Karena itu, aku hanya bisa mengagumimu dari jauh," tutur Kaito. Miku menatap lekat wajah Kaito yang masih memandang langit. Perkataan lembut Kaito barusan membuat jantung Miku semakin berdebar kencang. Miku belum pernah mengobrol lebih dekat dengan Kaito seperti saat ini. Apalagi saat mendengar Kaito memuji dirinya dan mengatakan kalau Kaito selalu memperhatikan Miku. Miku sama sekali tidak menyangka dengan semua hal itu.

"N-ne, Kaito. Itu semua nggak benar. Aku juga ingin dekat dengan Kaito. Namun, karena Kaito sangat populer, aku jadi tidak bisa mendekati Kaito. Kamu tau, aku juga iri denganmu Kaito. Iri denganmu yang selalu ceria dan selalu bisa tertawa kapan saja. Iri denganmu yang banyak teman. Iri denganmu yang tidak pernah kesepian."

"Kamu salah, Miku," potong Kaito sambil bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Ia berjalan mendekati air laut.

"Mungkin, selama ini aku terlihat kuat. Aku selalu tersenyum dan tertawa kapan saja. Tapi, itu semua palsu. Itu semua hanya topeng agar aku tidak terlihat kesepian," lirih Kaito. Miku mengernyit mendengar penuturan Kaito.

"Apa maksudmu, Kaito?" tanya Miku. Kaito tidak menjawab. Ia malah menghindar pergi meninggalkan Miku. Kaito terus melangkahkan kakinya memasuki air. Terus memasuki air laut yang lama kelamaan bertambah dalam sampai kaki Kaito tidak terlihat.

" _Apa yang Kaito lakukan?"_ batin Miku. Miku merasakan angin berhembus semakin kencang. Arus air ombak juga semakin deras. Jika Kaito semakin dalam memasukin laut, Kaito akan terbawa arus ombak. Kaito akan menghilang.

Miku tidak mau Kaito hilang. Ia tidak mau Kaito pergi dari kehidupannya. Karena itu, Miku mengejar Kaito, berusaha menghentikan Kaito.

"Kaito, berhenti!" Miku berteriak. Ia berlari memasuki air laut. Sesampainya di hadapan Kaito, Miku menubruk tubuh Kaito yang menatapnya terkejut.

"Kamu ngapain kesini, Miku?" tanya Kaito.

"Justru aku yang harus tanya sama kamu! Kamu ngapain kesini?! Mau mati ya?! Arus ombaknya kan deras banget. Kamu bisa terbawa arus ombak," teriak Miku kesal.

"Hehehe, kamu berlebihan Miku. Aku ini kuat, jadi mana mungkin terbawa arus ombak," jawab Kaito.

"Tapi, Kaito. Aku… takut. Aku takut kamu pergi. Aku takut kamu hilang. Aku takut… orang yang kusuka pergi meninggalkanku…" lirih Miku. Kaito melebarkan matanya, terkejut dengan ucapan Miku. Sejenak kemudian, matanya kembali menatap lembut Miku. Ia mengelus puncak kepala Miku dengan lembut.

"Miku… Terima kasih," ujar Kaito. Miku mendongak, menatap wajah tampan Kaito. Dan saat itu juga, Miku menyadarinya. Mata Kaito memerah. Walaupun dia terlihat basah karena air laut yang ada diwajahnya, Miku bisa melihat air mata di sekitar mata birunya. Miku baru menyadari bahwa Kaito sedang menangis.

"Kaito… kenapa kamu… menangis?" tanya Miku. Kaito terkejut. Ia berusaha mengelak dari Miku.

"A-apaan sih kamu, Miku?! Aku nggak nangis kok. Itu cuma air laut yang masuk ke mataku."

"Jangan bohong Kaito. Jangan berpikir aku ini bodoh. Aku bisa membedakan yang mana air mata dan yang air laut," ujar Miku serius.

"Jika kamu punya masalah, ceritalah. Aku akan siap mendengarkannya. Itu semua sebagai rasa terima kasihku karena kamu berhasil membuatku senang hari ini. Lagipula, berbagi kesedihan dengan orang yang disuka bisa meringankan beban kita kan?" ujar Miku sambil tersenyum tulus.

Mendengarnya, Kaito tidak bisa mengelak lagi. Ia jatuh menunduk tepat diatas permukaan air yang dingin.

"Maafkan aku, Miku. Harusnya aku yang menghiburmu saat ini.." lirih Kaito.

"Besok, saat musim panas telah berakhir, orang tuaku akan bercerai. Mereka akan berpisah. Aku tidak tau apa yang terjadi. Sebelumnya, mereka baik-baik saja. Karena itu, sebelum aku pergi dengan ibuku, aku ingin mengatakannya padamu. Aku ingin membuat orang yang kusuka tidak lagi kesepian. Aku ingin Miku bahagia, sebelum kembang api terkhir diluncurkan. Dengan begitu, aku bisa pergi sambil melihat wajah Miku yang senang," tutur Kaito.

"Kaito, aku turut sedih atas apa yang terjadi pada orang tuamu. Tapi, aku tidak ingin kamu pergi kemana-mana. Aku ingin kamu tetap disini, disampingku. Kita akan menghabiskan musim panas tahun ini bersama-sama. Dan aku juga sangat menghargai ketulusanmu untuk membuatku bahagia, Kaito. Karena itu, tumpahkanlah seluruh kesedihanmu padaku," ujar Miku. Ia memeluk erat Kaito, membiarkan Kaito menumpahkan kesedihannya pada Miku. Miku tidak akan keberatan membiarkan bahunya basah karena tangisan Kaito.

"Harusnya, aku yang menghiburmu. Tapi malah aku yang dihibur. Aku memang tidak berguna ya, Miku," lirih Kaito.

"Kamu salah, Kiato. Kamu adalah Kaito-ku yang paling sempurna. Dan aku akan mencintaimu apa adanya, kapanpun dimanapun. Aku sangat mencintaimu, Kaito," ungkap Miku.

"Aku juga sangat mencintaimu, Miku."

Keduanya pun memperpendek jarak diantara mereka. Mereka pun berciuman0 hangat dibawah ledakan kembang api warna-warni yang sangat indah.

"Ne, Kaito. Tahun besok, kita datang kesini lagi bersama-sama ya," pinta Miku.

"Tentu saja, Miku," jawab Kaito.

 **ooo**

Seteleh itu, setelah musim panas berakhir dan sekolah telah mulai kembali. Semuanya telah berubah. Miku tidak dapat menemukan Kaito. Kaito menghilang tanpa jejak, tanpa mengatkan apapun padanya dan teman-temannya yang lain. Kaito telah pergi dari hidupnya tanpa meninggalkan apapun untuknya.

"Aku baru dapat kabar! Kaito pindah sekolah. Katanya, ia minta maaf karena belum sempat mengucapkan selamat jalan pada kita semua. Kepindahannya terlalu tiba-tiba," teriak Len. Seisi kelas mulai berisik membicarakan Kaito.

Sementara itu, Miku hanya bisa diam. Ia tidak bisa mengatakan sepatah katapun. Kaito pergi tanpa mengatakan apapun padanya. Tentu saja itu membuat hatinya terasa menyakitnya. Bulir-bulir air mata mulai jatuh dari mata Miku.

"Kaito no BAKA!" Miku berteriak keras. Tangisnya pun pecah. Teman-teman disekitarnya bingung dengan tingkahnya. Beberapa diantara mereka berusaha menghibur Miku. Namun Miku tetap tidak mau berhenti menangis. Akhirnya, mereka tau apa yang terjadi pada Miku.

 **ooo**

Musim-musim berikutnya, Miku menjalaninya seperti biasa. Tanpa ada Kaito disana. Miku terus menunggu waktu berlalu agar ia dipertemukan kembali dengan musim panas. Miku sangat berharap, di musim panas tahun berikutnya, Miku bisa kembali bertemu dengan Kaito.

Setahun pun telah berlalu. Kini telah tiba musim panas. Namun, Miku sama sekali tidak melihat tanda-tanda kedatangan Kaito. Namun, ia masih belum menyerah. Miku akan menunggu dan terus menunggu hingga kapanpun. Hingga waktunya habis sekalipun. Sampai suatu malam…

"Miku, kamu belum berangkat les?" tanya sang ibu.

"Iya, sebentar lagi aku berangkat," jawab Miku.

Tiba-tiba…

DUAR!

Miku mendengar suara ledakan kembang api. Miku menatap jendela. Tak salah lagi, ledakan itu berasal dari laut yang ada di dekat rumah Miku. Seketika, Miku kembali teringat dengan Kaito. Firasat Miku mengatakan bahwa Kaito ada disana.

Miku berlari keluar rumah. Ia menghiraukan teriakan ibunya yang menyuruhnya untuk pergi les. Miku tak peduli. Untuk kali ini saja, Miku ingin mengikuti kata hatinya.

Sesampainya di laut, Miku mengedarkan pandnagannya ke seluruh penjuru laut. Namun, ia sama sekali tidak menemukan sosok Kaito disana. Miku kecewa. Ia ingin sekali berteriak saat ini sampai sebuah suara lembut memanggil namanya.

"Tadaima, Miku."

Tepat berdiri di belakangnya, pemuda berambut dan bermata senada dengan warna air laut di siang hari itu menatapnya sambil tersenyum lembut. Shion Kaito telah kembali untuk bertemu Hatsune Miku.

Miku yang tidak bisa lagi menahan rindunya segera berlari ke pelukan Kaito. Ia menangis bahagia di pelukan Kaito.

"Okaerinasai, Kaito."

Dibawah percikan kembang api, cinta mereka akan terus tumbuh dan tumbuh, tak akan habis dimakan waktu.

 *****Owari*****

 **Curhatan author**

 **Hai, hai, hai! Yuuki Azusa disini. Bagi kalian yang belum kenal denganku, aku akan memperkenalkan diriku. Aku Yuuki Azusa, namun itu bukan nama asliku. Aku masih SMA. Ini adalah fic pertamaku di fandom Vocaloid, jadi tolong dimaafkan kalo ceritanya jelek, alay, dan gaje.**

 **Untuk cerita kali ini, aku memakai pasangan KaitoxMiku karena menurutku, mereka berdua sesuai banget sama ceritanya. Lagipula, aku juga paling suka pair ini selain LenxRin dan GakupoxLuka. Menurutku, mereka pasangan yang paling serasi.**

 **Ceritanya kuambil dari komik berjudul sama dengan sedikit perubahan. Jujur, aku belum terlalu yakin dengan fic ori dengan ideku sendiri. Mungkin lain kali aku akan membuatnya.**

 **Oh ya, aku juga mau mengucapkan Selamat Hari Raya Idul Fitri bagi kalian semua yang merayakannya. Minal aidin wal faidzin, mohon maaf lahir dan batin.**

 **Akhir kata, aku akan sangat senang dan menghargai kalian yang mau membaca hasil karyaku ini. Review kalian akan sangat membantu untuk fic-fic ku kedepannya. Terima kasih banyak!**

 **Sayounara!**


End file.
